Heat
by Junior-Satanic-Moose
Summary: Natsu goes into Heat, and Gray is the one stuck taking care of him. Gratsu Gray/ Natsu Warnings: slash, possible femslash, slightly explicit Pairings: Gratsu, possible Lucy/Erza First fic no flames please! HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Gray, Happy, Erza and Lucy were sitting around a table at the Guild Hall, waiting for Natsu to show up. Lucy turned to Happy and asked "Where's Natsu? We've been waiting for _forever._"

"I don't know he was just finishing up his breakfast," Happy said, "We should go check what's wrong." Everyone agreed so they all got up and started walking to Natsu and Happy's house.

When they got there Happy pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. Gray pushed it open and they saw Natsu's plate on the table, half a piece of toast left. Lucy's eyes almost popped out, seeing that _Natsu_ had left food on his plate. "NATSU!" Happy yelled, worried.

"Bedroom." Came a feeble reply. They all ran into his room, and saw Natsu curled up in bed, only wearing a thin sheet pulled around his waist.

Natsu lifted his head of the pillow looked at them, and dropped it again. Erza looked almost panicked that he didn't say anything snarky to Gray. "Come on guys lets go see what the master says it is." She stated as calmly as she could.

Lucy nodded after a minute and Gray just turned around and walked out, while Happy let out a somber "Aye"

* * *

Master Makarov sat with his eyes shut for a minute after hearing the story. Finally he opened them with a sigh. He said slowly and carefully, "It is something that happens because he was raised by Igneel. He doesn't just have dragon-like powers, he is part dragon. He is in heat."

* * *

**I will update If i get one positive review but I will take constructive criticism. I have no Beta so all mistakes are mine. It's 10:15 pm and I have an appointment at 8:30 am tomorrow so I should go to bed. Lahetraot**


	2. AN

I will update if get a reveiw. Also, thank you so much shardas1000! support really makes me write faster/better. I don't have a Beta, all mistakes are mine. If you want to Beta my story for me please PM me about it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Heat? What does that mean?" Happy asked.

"It means that he will act sick and, well, _horny_ for a few days to a week." Makarov replied. "Someone will have to watch him all the time. It can't be Happy, he can't pay attention long enough, and having a girl in the room would make it worse. Gray, you're going to have to watch him."

"Yes Gramps." Gray said with a sigh. "I'll go start now, but the cat had better bring me snacks and coffee."

"It's Happy and of course I will. You're taking care of my brother."

Iamjustalinethatmakesmesadimgoingtocrynowsobsobsobsobsobsobsobsobsobsob

Gray walked down the hall to Natsu's room, taking time to look at it a bit this time. It had red paint, covered in scorch marks, and the ceiling had interesting smoke stains on it. There were three doors, plus the opening that Gray had just come through. The opening behind him lead to a living room/ kitchen area, and the doors led to a bathroom, Happy's bedroom, and Gray's new torture chamber, Natsu's room.

Gray opened the door to Natsu's room peeking in and seeing him, naked, sweaty, and thrashing in his sleep. He was grinding into the mattress, moaning whenever he got some friction. Gray's entire face turned pink as Natsu's hair, and he pulled a sheet up to Natsu's chest.

N

A

T

S

U

"G-GRAY!" I called out as I started coming into his mouth. He hummed and flicked his tongue down my shaft. He pulled off with a slight pop and shyly looked up.

"How is he Gray?" He said in Happy's voice.

I sat up with a gasp. I looked around my room and saw Gray at my desk, reading a novel. He had a coffee next to him which Happy was hovering next to, looking guilty. "Sorry I woke you Natsu." He said quietly.

"It's fine. It wasn't even a good dream." I lied. Gray let out a chuckle.

"Oh really? Wet dreams are bad now?" He asked, gesturing to the stain on my sheet. I blushed brightly and stuttered a bit, before indignantly asking

"Why are you even here Gray?"

"Gramps said to watch you 'till you got better. Said you were 'in Heat' or something."

My eyes widened and I almost yelled, "YOU'RE HERE WHEN I'M IN HEAT! I will literally try to screw _anything_ with a hole. Get. Out."

"Gramps said to stay, so I'm going to stay. If you get to ruff I'll tie you down."

Crap. Oh, and I was hard again. Double crap.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am probably to obsessed with this story. Shout out to my first reviewer, WhenTheCherryBlossemsFall,(o). Also, we have Erza to do the disclaimer!**

**Erza:... I never agreed to this.**

**Me:I'll add Lurza**

**Erza: Fairy Tail does not belong to MalecSolangelo. If it did, Gratsu would be canon from the start.**

**Me: I was going to add Lurza anyway. :P**

G

R

A

Y

I watched, amused, as Natsu flopped back down on his bed, erection tenting his sheet up. I slowly sipped my coffee, then spat it back into the cup. "HOT!" I cried out

I could have sworn I heard a quiet "Yes. You're very hot." In return, but I'm not positive. I formed some ice cubes and plopped them in the coffee, forcing it to cool down.

"So…Flame-brain, is there any way to stop this heat thing?" I asked.

"No, but there is a way to dampen the effects." He said instantly

"And that is…" I said, slightly irritated that he didn't give a straight answer.

"I could, um, mumble mumble."

"What?"

"Mate." He said, blushing profoundly. I guess that makes sense, it _is _why animals go into heat.

"So you can stop being sick if you screw something?" I asked. I'm sure I could find a girl willing to have a one night stand with the salamander.

"No. Mating isn't just sex. The person I mate is the person I spend the rest of my life with. We have to love each other, or the heat won't leave and the mate's body will reject the mark." He explained, sounding irked that I didn't already know.

"Oh. Wait, what do you mean, mark?"

"Dragons mark their mate, a bite on the shoulder or neck, so that others know not to flirt with them. Dragon are kind of over-protective." He added the last part, a bit embarrassed.

"So… Dragons mate for life?" I asked, confused.

"Dragons mate for eternity. When one of the mated pair dies, the other one dies of heartbreak. It's really sad and sweet." He said, before flipping over and grinding into the mattress again.


	5. (an)

ok, i know i have not updated in a while, but i was in san francisco and then i got a writers block. so, this is just to clear up the "try to screw anything with a hole"/"dragons mate for eternity" thing. Natsu wants a mate, but until he can get one, he wants release.


End file.
